


Some dreams will come true

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 417衍生, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Sam, 办公室恋情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>背景是417那个办公室AU……剧组真是贴心啊啧啧啧。Dean Winchester热衷于女上位，那么什么都和温丁丁相反的Smith丁应该是个主动勤奋并且惹火的小~妖~精！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some dreams will come true

每个血气方刚的年轻人都会做春梦，Sam Wesson也不例外。  
小伙子们的春梦往往都大同小异，基本上都是和符合自己打炮标准的异性……或者是同性，这个要看个人口味。春梦对象基本上都会符合自己最理想或超出理想奔向更高水准，大概取决于每个人不同的狼子野心。  
而Sam最近的春梦有点奇怪。他的梦中明明应该是金发碧眼的大波美女，腿长腰细而且还有一张极其会口交的丰润红唇，而不应该是一个素未谋面的男性。虽然那个男人的长相绝对属于gay porn star级别，但他还是感觉到了哪里不对。  
他不记得……自己是……同性恋啊？  
意识到这一点后他还特地翻出了自己珍藏的小黄书，封面上性感的泳装美女像是在嘲笑他：嘿，你梦里的那个男人有我性感吗？  
……嗯，应该比你性感。Sam居然还在心里回答了这个他想象出来的问题。  
因为梦中的感觉实在真实得不像是梦境，更像是他心中最美妙的回忆。  
成年男子柔韧结实的身体被他按在廉价汽车旅馆的床上，修长的双腿缠在他的腰间，两条有着线条优美的肌肉的胳膊被皮带绑在床头，使男人看起来有一种无助的诱惑感。  
他胯间的凶器在男人火热的小穴里不断抽插，男人在他每一次用力冲撞的间隙喘息，又在他顶进去时从喉咙里发出带着哭腔的脆弱呻吟。快感逐渐攀上顶峰，男人的呻吟逐渐变成满足的叫喊，双腿随着他挺进的节奏摩擦着他的腰，在男人射出来的一瞬间，温热的肠壁收缩着紧咬住已经到了他那接近临界点的欲望，他也低吼着射进了男人的身体里。  
男人的眼睛漂亮得惊人，绿色中带着一弯一弯荡漾的水光，睫毛以一个让人想舔上去的弧度卷曲着，丰满的红嘴唇也带着可口的湿润。他情不自禁地吻上去，男人乖巧地张开嘴，伸出舌头与他的舌头亲昵地纠缠在一起。  
闹钟常会不合时宜地响起，Sam有时会带着一根硬木头起床洗澡外加安慰小兄弟，还有时会因为闹钟响得迟了而无奈地换洗内裤。  
他开始厌恶和女人做爱。女人甜腻的声音在他听来变得刺耳，女人柔若无骨的躯体在他看来毫无手感，再加上女人事后无休止的问题更是让他烦到抓狂。  
……等等，他这是……被梦中的那个男人掰弯了吗？  
他开始找男人上床。而他在尝试第一次时就遇到了困难——面对男人，他像个正常的直男一样，硬不起来。  
……难道他只能对着梦中的那个哥们儿硬起来？  
他简直哭笑不得，问题是他根本不知道那男的是谁啊！  
这真是个忧伤的问题。Sam用左手握握自己的右手，嘿老兄，近期就得靠你了，请多指教。

当Sam在新公司上班三周后，他终于感受到了什么叫喜从天降。  
下班时他和往常一样乘坐电梯准备离开，而在电梯运行至二十二楼时，他看到了一张极其熟悉的面孔。  
卷翘的睫毛，莹绿色的眼睛，吻上去好像很舒服的嘴唇，以及白皙脸颊上散落着的蜜色雀斑——而Sam清晰地记得梦里泪珠从那上面滑下来有多美。  
他遇到了他的春梦里的另一个男主角，那个被他在梦里上了几百次的性感男人。和梦里不同的是男人的装束和发型，梦里的男人再被他扒光之前穿的是格衬衫牛仔裤，毛刺刺的发丝桀骜不驯向上翘着，而不是西装革履和一丝不苟的小偏分。  
但Sam还是决定问出一句，“我认识你吗？”  
男人把视线从手机上移开，扬着眉用漂亮的绿眼珠把Sam全身上下扫描了一遍，撅了撅可爱得过分的嘴唇，“我并不这样想。”  
Sam轻笑了一声，喉咙不知不觉地变得有些干渴，“说真的，你看起来可真眼熟。”  
那人有点惊讶地再次扫视了他一圈，目光停留在他健硕的肱二头肌上，明显地咽了一下口水，“你还是把这话留给健身俱乐部的人听吧，小同志。”  
靠，别用你那粉嫩的舌头舔你那该死的性感的嘴唇！Sam攥紧了拳头，明显感觉他寂寞了很久的小兄弟开始复苏了起来，迫不及待地想要冲破裤子跟老炮友say hello。  
这……不太好吧？Sam有点不好意思地用公文包挡了挡胯间明显的凸起，心里暗暗教训自己不争气的小兄弟——就算寂寞了很久也别一点尊严都没有好么？  
算了，在快要硬到爆炸的老二的劝说下，Sam Wesson决定彻底把尊严当球大脚开出——反正也是份无聊的客服工作，大不了不要了。  
他毅然决然地把公文包从身上摘下，捧住他春梦男主角的脸猛地吻下去……由于过于惊讶男主角的牙齿还磕到了他的嘴唇，挺疼的，但他铁了心要给对方个法式深吻，于是全然不顾地把男人压在电梯微微震动的墙壁上。  
男人的味道和梦中一样美好。不，甚至比梦中还要好。  
“Sammy。”  
Sam似乎听见了一声含糊不清的呼唤，他不敢确定。他用布满全身的结实肌肉尽可能压向墙面，努力控制住那个体格比自己小上一圈的男人所有的反抗。在最开始男人还反抗得很剧烈，后来慢慢地接受了Sam的吻——不知道是Sam吻技太棒还是被憋得缺氧了。  
在感受到电梯停下的超重感时，Sam放开了怀里被吻得全身僵硬的男人。男人亮晶晶的绿眼睛上蒙上了一层水雾，胸口急促地起伏着，后背靠在电梯的一角，用手背死命地擦着肉嘟嘟的红嘴唇。  
“对不起……我……”  
Sam不知道为什么有点心虚，低下头用余光瞟着对方，尽可能不让自己看上去像是个骚扰狂。  
男人深吸了几口气后站直了身子，长睫毛颤了几下，Sam的心脏也跟着停跳了几秒钟。  
“你也许应该离开了。”男人用低沉微哑的声音说。  
Sam看了一下电梯的显示屏，一楼到了，而那个男人丝毫没有要出电梯的意思。  
好吧，自己的确被当成耍流氓的了。Sam沮丧地垮下双肩，可怜兮兮地看向男人，发现那男人脸色微微发红，正向自己胯间支起的帐篷行注目礼。  
……不仅仅是耍流氓的问题了，再下去可能变强奸犯。Sam马上捡起被自己扔到地上的公文包遮住帐篷仓皇而逃，在他跨出电梯门时，听到那男人突然开口发问。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“Sam！Sam Wesson！”  
Sam忙转身回答，却发现电梯门已经慢悠悠地关上，开往了地下一层停车场。  
……等一下！问我名字是几个意思啊？！

Sam怎么也没有想到在电梯强吻事件发生的第二天，居然接到了那个男人的电话。  
“来我的办公室。二十二楼八号房间，现在。”  
他晕晕乎乎地爬上了二十二楼，在敲开八号房门之前留意了一下门上的名牌。  
Dean Smith，销售市场经理。  
Dean，Dean。  
他把男人的名字放在唇齿间来回品味，好像已经念叨了一辈子一样熟稔。  
推开门，他看到Dean在站在办公桌前，双臂抱在胸前。  
“关上门。”  
Dean抬了抬下巴，Sam随手带上了门。  
“我是说，把门反锁上。”  
Sam有点惊讶地看了Dean一眼，没多问便锁上了门。  
Dean解开了脖子上的领带放在办公桌上，“你到底是谁？”  
Sam不大自然地笑了笑，“我倒是希望我知道。你……不是要揍我吧？”  
Dean也笑了，眼角露出几条浅浅的笑纹，轻轻摇了摇头，“也许我知道你是谁。”  
Sam眼睁睁地看着Dean开始在他面前脱衣服，傻乎乎地张开嘴，身体一时间僵住了。  
俗话说的好，幸福来得太突然……我他妈的还没准备好啊？！  
Dean的身体和梦中一样性感柔韧……皮肤好像比梦中要白皙一些，而且他清晰地记着梦中的那副身体上有一些丑陋的伤疤。梦中的人好像是一名战士，全身上下都可以找到证实这一点的理由。  
这种时候身体往往比大脑要明白事理，还没等他的脑子运转起来，原始的欲望驱使着他自动脱光了身上所有的衣服。  
两具火热的身体撞在一起，唇瓣互相挤压着，手掌摩擦着对方的后背，勃起的阴茎碰在一起时两人一起发出满足的呻吟。他们像两个久别重逢的恋人，终于在长途跋涉后找到了彼此，找到了灵魂遗失的另一半。  
他们吻了似乎有一个世纪那么久。Dean的舌头柔软灵活，正如他那只捉住Sam的阴茎上下挑逗的手。Sam调皮地咬了一下那条像块软糖似的小舌头，Dean惊呼着推开Sam，湿漉漉的眼睛有点委屈地抬起，好像在问为什么要弄疼他。  
“别这么急，我们慢慢来。”Sam的声音很温柔，但带着不容置疑的意味，“把手伸出来。”  
Dean有点犹豫地把两只手伸到Sam面前，眼睛里满满的疑惑。  
Sam一只手把Dean的两只手腕并拢握在掌中，另一只手抓起刚才被Dean放在办公桌上的领带，一圈一圈地缠上去，把Dean的双手紧紧地绑在一起。  
Dean有些不安地吞咽了一下口水，Sam亲了一下他的额头，温柔地安慰着他，“别怕。”  
Sam坐在了Dean办公时坐的老板椅里，笑眯眯地看着Dean，左手轻轻拍了拍椅子宽大柔软的真皮表面，“上来。”  
Dean乖顺地走过去，坐在Sam大腿上，两条长腿折叠起放在Sam身体两侧，由于手被绑住他只能用胳膊松松地环住Sam的脖颈。他感觉到Sam的大手正在他的腰侧游走，弄得他痒痒的。  
“你常年坐在办公室里。”Sam的手揉了揉Dean肚子上的软肉，“不去健身？”  
Dean低头看了看Sam的八块腹肌，愤愤不平地咬了咬嘴唇，哼了一声。  
Sam笑出了声，嘴唇凑到Dean的耳边，湿热的气息抚着Dean粉红色的耳尖，“手感很好。”  
Dean偏过头去咬Sam的耳朵，却被突然侵入体内的手指惊得叫了出来，膝盖一滑差点从椅子上摔下去。  
Sam及时地揽住了Dean的腰，“现在可是工作时间，经理先生，控制一下音量，或者……”  
不怀好意地伸进去第二根手指，“需要我用什么东西把你的嘴堵上？”  
Dean喘息着努力忽视下身的异物感，伸出粉红色的舌尖在嘴唇上滑了一圈，“我希望那东西是你的嘴。”  
Sam乐呵呵地遂了Dean的心愿，上前堵上那两片闪着水光的唇瓣。Dean闷闷地笑着，从喉咙里发出像猫咪似的咕噜声。  
Dean口腔中很甜，是柠檬和枫糖的味道，Sam像品尝糖果一样细细吮吸Dean的唇舌，还不忘了把身后的手指增加为三根，并开始缓慢地旋转向前按摩。Dean的呜咽被他直接吞进腹中，Dean被绑在一起的手在他颈后轻轻抓挠，惹得他直想把这个迷人的小妖精按在办公桌上狠狠地占有。  
突然间Dean发出一声类似于啜泣的声音，蜷在两侧的腿紧紧地夹住了Sam的大腿外侧。Sam的手指继续刺激着刚才触碰到的地方，Dean的呻吟甜美得几乎让他射出来。  
他把手指从Dean身体里撤出，Dean立刻发出不满的哼声。他放开Dean的嘴，看着津液从红肿的唇上滴落，“有润滑液吗？”  
“没有……不过正数第三个抽屉里有一盒凡士林。”Dean的身体热得像从内部点起了一丛火，急切地渴求着Sam的触碰，“快点。”  
Sam拉开抽屉取出药膏，拧开盒盖，从里面挖出一大块油乎乎的膏体，拍了一下Dean的翘屁股。Dean的大腿发力把身体撑起来，胸膛紧紧地贴在Sam身上，硬得像石子似的乳尖碰上Sam的胸口，奇异的瘙痒感让Sam毫不犹豫地把药膏送进了Dean身后的小洞里。  
凡士林滑腻的触感让Dean舒服得直哼哼，下意识收缩着肠壁让肠壁都挂上这种充当润滑液的油脂。Sam的手掌托住Dean的臀瓣，把自己的欲望对准那个迫不及待的火热小穴，在重力下一点点让Dean接纳了自己硬得像根球棒似的阴茎。  
他们同时发出了一声无比享受的绵长低吟。Dean的体内温热舒适，扬起的头颈线条流畅美丽，胸口的小雀斑看起来像巧克力碎屑一样甜蜜，这似乎又是一个春梦，却又比任何一次的梦境更加美味诱人……Sam感觉自己又变成了一个懵懂的小处男，无比兴奋地期待着高潮的来临。  
Dean低下头，用额头抵住Sam的眉间，腰肢开始有节律地摆动。Sam的双手在Dean背上滑动，所触之处白皙的皮肤都染上淡淡的粉红，而Dean卖力地活动着，每一下都让那根粗大的家伙擦过自己的前列腺，大腿上的肌肉几乎要因为过度紧张而战栗。  
Sam的呼吸沉重起来，而Dean的呻吟始终在喉咙深处翻滚。  
是时候了。  
Sam的手掐上Dean的髋骨，用蛮力让几乎失控的Dean停下来。  
Dean有些不解地看着他。  
突然间袭来的悬空感让Dean忙用双腿夹紧Sam的腰，紧接着他的屁股就接触到了办公桌的木质桌面——Sam站了起来，把他放在了办公桌上，开始狠狠地戳刺进了最深处。他终于不再抑制由于快感带来的叫喊，在他的喊声要爆发出来的前一秒钟，一个由衬衫衣袖团成的布团塞进了他的嘴里，挡住了可能让全公司人都听到的尖叫。  
“我不喜欢跟别人分享。”Sam用低沉的声音在Dean耳边呢喃，“你是我的，Dean。”  
Dean胡乱地点着头，咬着布团发出呜呜的声音催促着Sam快点动。  
Sam开始猛力地抽插，Dean的身体随着Sam的动作在办公桌上摩擦，带着整个桌面一起震动着。桌上的文件夹在震动中被撞掉，白色的纸页散落一地，很快签字笔也加入了它们，随后是记事本，无线鼠标。  
“显……显示器！”  
Dean的声音被口中的布团吸收了大半天，但是Sam还是听清了。他伸长了胳膊一把捞住了摇摇欲坠的显示屏，同时用力地一挺腰，Dean便哭着射在了他的胸口上。射精带来的快感让Dean无意识地收缩着肠壁，让Sam低声呻吟着射进了Dean的体内。  
Sam长长地呼出一口气。他从未释放得这么舒爽过，Dean的身体比春梦中的还要棒上千万倍，像是最猛的致幻剂，给Sam带来了前所未有的美好感受。他又喘了几口气，亲吻了一下Dean挂着泪珠的脸颊，露出两个可爱的酒窝。  
“嘿哥们儿，这真是比梦里还要爽。”  
Dean本来靠在Sam身上累得连眼睛都不想睁开，但听到Sam的话后绿眼睛猛地瞪得溜圆。Sam把他口中湿透了的布团取出来，他的嘴刚恢复说话的功能便急急地发问，“你说什么？”  
Sam有点不好意思地挠挠头，边说边帮Dean解开束缚住手腕的领带，“我……我以前梦到过你。梦里我们就在做爱……不过是在汽车旅馆，有几次还在脏兮兮的小巷子里，甚至还有在墓地……”  
Dean的双手温柔地捧住了Sam的脸，把嘴唇印上Sam的额头，鼻梁，颧骨，最后在Sam的下唇上轻轻吮吸。  
Sam被突如其来的温存搞得有些疑惑，刚想发问，被Dean握住他那根刚疲软下来的阴茎的动作打断了。  
“梦中的你可没问过问题。”Dean的吻一路向下，吻过Sam的喉结、乳尖、小腹，和坚实的腹肌，“你只是伸手揉我的头发。”  
Sam震惊地瞪大眼睛，“你……的梦中？”  
“没错。”Dean跪在地上，扬起脸露出漂亮得不像话的笑容，“别以为只有你一个人会做春梦。”  
Sam愣了一下，随后咧开嘴笑开了，“这么快就来第二次，你还有力气吗现在可是上班时间啊经理大人？”  
Dean撅了撅水润的嘴唇，伸出粉红色的舌头像舔棒棒糖一样在Sam的阴茎头上舔舐了一下，“朋友，你知道口交吗？”  
Sam心满意足地眯着眼睛，手指插进Dean Smith有些凌乱了的发丝间，开始享受世界级的口交。  
有时候美梦会成真的，对吧？

——THE END


End file.
